Season 6
Season 6 '''of Barney & Friends aired from November 1, 1999 to April 14, 2000. Episodes #Stick with Imagination! (November 1, 1999) #Itty Bitty Bugs (November 2, 1999) #Grandparents Are Grand (November 3, 1999) #Snack Time! (November 4, 1999) #A Sunny, Snowy Day (November 5, 1999) #You've Got to Have Art (November 8, 1999) #Five Kinds of Fun! (November 9, 1999) #Count Me In! (November 10, 1999) #Who's Who at the Zoo? (November 11, 1999) #Birthday Olé (November 12, 1999) #Excellent Exercise! (April 3, 2000) #Brushing Up on Teeth (April 4, 2000) #A "Little" Mother Goose (April 5, 2000) #Good Job! (April 6, 2000) #It's Home to Me (April 7, 2000) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (April 10, 2000) #You Can Do It! (April 11, 2000) #Here Comes the Firetruck! (April 12, 2000) #Ready, Set, Go! (April 13, 2000) #You Are Special (April 14, 2000) Barney Songs That Debuted This Season Barney Songs that are '''Bolded are songs that appeared more than once. Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'I'd Love to Sail' #'It's Snowing!' #'Look Both Ways' #'What Will We See at the Zoo?' #'Numbers, Numbers' #'Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me' #'What Would I Do Without My Teeth?' #'Look at Me I'm Dancing!' #'Growing Big and Tall' #'Do Some Exercise' *It's Snowing! first appeared on the album Happy Holidays Love, Barney. It made its debut on the show during this season. *Numbers, Numbers and Look Both Ways were both first featured on the album Barney's A Great Day for Learning. They made their first appearance on the show during this season. Trivia *This season marks the end of the show's Second Era (August 27, 2002) *This season also marks the end of Stella The Storyteller, Scooter McNuttey, Miss Etta, The Adventure Screen, & The Barney Bag. Stella returns in "The Best Of Barney" *This is the last season where Barney is voiced by Bob West and performed by David Joyner. *The is the last season where BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. *This is also the last season to take place at the school and the treehouse. *The episodes "Itty Bitty Bugs", & "Five Kinds Of Fun" along with the video "Barney's Night Before Christmas" are the only 3 Season 6 episodes to use the Barney costume from Season 5. *This was also the 1st season to go on for 2 years (1999). *Sometimes, in 3rd season. The Corporation For Public Broadcasting was sponsor of this season in 1999-2006 sometimes. Season 6 Home Video #Sing and Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) #What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) #Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) #Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) #Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999) #More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (April 5, 2000) #Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) #Come on Over to Barney's House (June 12, 2000) #Be My Valentine, Love Barney (December 12, 2000) Season 6 Home Video Act 2 #Barney's Musical Castle (July 18, 2001) #Let's Go to the Zoo (April 8, 2001) #Dino Dancin' Tunes (June 1, 2001) #Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) #You Can Be Anything (Feburary 12, 2002) #Barney's Beach Party (June 12, 2002) #Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) Category:Barney and Friends Seasons